un dia en la vida de una famlia anormal
by koisshi saotome
Summary: la familia de inuyasha, con sus hijos, kagome y sus problemas


Un rato en la vida de una familia anormal…

-SIENTATEEEE!

_Grito kagome cayendo por la cascada, no era muy alta, apenas tres o cuatro metros pero el tenia la culpa (almenos según ella)_

_Se estaban besando en la cima de la cascada muy apasionadamente, pero aparecieron miroku y sango de sorpresa, asustándolos, el solo los volteo a ver y saludo como de costumbre, pero, kagome, a pesar de ser su mujer, de tener la "marca" en su cuello, a pesar de haberle dado dos hijos, aun asi se asustaba y apenaba cuando los veían besarse, asi que, que lo empujo asia atrás, el se solto y cayo de sentón en el suelo, en cambio ella resbalo e iba a caer en la cascada, el intento evitar que cayera pero, por error toco uno de sus senos al intentar abrazarla, por lo tanto en vez de que esta se dejara rescatar lo sento. A pesar de que lo habían mandado al suelo, se puso en pie lo mas rápido que pudo, y salto a la cascada donde recobio a su amada en brazos y luego la volvió a besar con pasión (n.a. hicieron su escenita dejaron a sango y miroku con el ojo cuadrado arriba con sus caras de "este par nunca cambiaran" jajajajaja)_

_-_tonta, ¿que hubiera pasado si no llego y estrellas tu cuerpo contra el piso?

_Dijo inuyasha sintiendo estragos en su interior tras la "mirada de discúlpame"_

-¿me perdonas… _pensó un momento la manera de bajar la intensidad de su castigo con una palabra lo suficientemente dulce para drretir el enojo de su amado hanyou…. _ANATA?

**-RAYOS KAGOME USO LA PALABRA, LA TONTA SABE QUE CON ESA MISERABLE PALABRA ME TIENE COMIENDO DE SU MANO… PERO LE DEMOSTRARE QUE NO SIEMPRE ES ASI…**

-NO, pusiste tu propia vida en peligro y eso no lo debes hacer nunca, y menos por un berrinche..

_Kagome se acomodo en los brazos de su amado y con suma calma, se fue levantando, dejando sus senos a la altura del rostro de su marido y, con cierta coquetería mordió una de sus orejas…_

_Inuyasha sintió todo su interior acelerarse con violencia, asi que la separo de su oreja para evitar que sus instintos animales lo controlaran y la tomara ahí mismo. Luego con amor la beso en los labios…_

-al rato no te me escapas…

_Dijo mirando cautivadoramente a la joven miko…._

_De repente un estruendo enorme se oyo e inuyasha salto para evitar que el impacto los tocara…_

-garras de piedra!

-ja no me hagas reir con eso no lograras lastimarme!, garras de viento!

_Inuyasha_ _saco a colmillo de acero y con toda tranquilidad lo lanzo al centro del campo de batalla, aome disparo una flecha que se clavo en el mango de esta, ambos miraban como si esto fuera normal… y en verdad lo era. Colmillo de acero y la flecha sagrada generaron un enorme campo de energía dividido en dos segmentos. Kagome fue a hablar con misuki e inuyasha con daisuke que eran hermanos gemelos._

_-_que paso misuki…?

-estaba jugando con daisuke, practicando con las espadas pero el me pego con un troco q reboto del árbol que cortaba entonces yo le pegue con colmillo de hielo en la espalda y reboto muy lejos, saco a colmillo de fuego y detuvo otro de mis ataques y luego huyo, yo empuñe el arco y comencé a dispararle, una flecha dio en un árbol muy cerca de su cara y luego de eso me disparo una flecha acompañada con sus garras de piedra y yo me defendi y luego nos detuvieron papa y tu…

_Dijo la pequeña de cabellos plateados…_

-que rayos hiciste ahora chaparro?

_Dijo inuyasha con cara de fastidio…_

-no lo se…

_Inuyasha lo miro extrañado sintiendo unas enormes ganas de darle un coscorrón pero de alguna forma, las contuvo._

-como que no sabes?

-no lo se… estábamos cortando arboles en el bosque en eso mi hermana me golpea con colmillo de hielo y me manda a volar por aya yo me volteo saco a colmillo de fuego justo a tiempo para detener otro ataque luego huyo, recordando que a las mujeres no se les debe tocar ni con el pétalo de una flor y corro en dirección opuesta en lo que se le bajaba el coraje pero la malavada me disparo una flecha a matar y yo me tuve que defender…

_liberaron el campo de energía y salieron y misuki grito:_

No me mires asi!

Que?

Que no me mires asi!

Yo no te estoy mirando!

Claro que si!

Que no!

Que siiii!

Que noooo!

_El joven hanyou se acerco a ella y tomo la espada de su hermana la lanso lejos_

Maldito!

Grrrrr!

_Y la batalla comenzó otravez. Kagome se fue por su flecha e inuyasha tomo a colmillo de acero y se fueron…_

_Mas tarde la espada regresaría y llegarían todos sucios y algo heridos, inuyasha los mandaria a bañar, kagome curaría sus heridas y los mandarían a dormir, luego inuyasha tendría su venganza por la manera de kagome para provocarlo…_

_Que vida tan normal_


End file.
